This invention relates generally to projector slide orientation rectification, and more particularly to a system for achieving such rectification in a simple, foolproof manner.
A projector slide has eight possible orientations, only one of which is the correct one to project a properly oriented image via slide projector means. These include four annular slide positions, for each of the two sides of the slide. There is need for method and apparatus to achieve correct slide orientation (i.e. one out of eight possible positions) in a simple, effective way, for supply of such a rectified slide to projector apparatus.